Electronic power supplies, used in a variety of applications, typically provide a defined (often regulated) voltage to downstream components. Power supplies are used in most modern electronic and electric applications to allow circuits to be designed to operate at voltages that do not equal voltages provided by existing power sources (e.g. batteries; mains voltages; etc.).
Often power supplies are fused, and include over-current protection.
At the same time, the deleterious effects of under-voltage have been recognized. In particular, under-voltage has been a recognized problem in battery powered devices and power applications, where under-voltage may cause malfunctions in circuitry, and the loss of data stored in memory. Typically, however, under-voltage protection circuits are specific to a defined voltage source.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a generalized under-voltage protection circuit and power supply.